The present invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to a survival belt to be worn as a belt by hunters, hikers, campers or other outdoorsmen, and provides survival implements to be used for emergency survival.
Outdoorsmen should carry emergency equipment for use in maintaining life in the wilderness in the event of a mishap or accident. Such emergency equipment should provide all of the items which will be needed to sustain life but should not be unduly heavy or cumbersome, and those items of emergency equipment which must be carried should be assembled such that they are conveniently carried.